Sharon's Accident
by Immas13
Summary: Sharon gets into an accident and someone from her past shows up to take care of her. Some hope and history is restored to these two women.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I've decided to try something new. The following character Ann is not on the show, however I do have a specific actress in mind while I was writing this story, if you would like to know who, I am posting her name down at the bottom of the chapter. I know I occasionally like to read through without having a specific person in mind so I can make it be whoever I want. However if you would like someone to picture throughout this story I'm giving you that option as well. I hope you enjoy! All thoughts, comments, annoyances are appreciated! This really is something new and some people aren't into these types of stories so if it's not your cup of tea please move on. I do love a good Sharon/Andy fic but I've decided to post something a bit different. I started writing this in season 2, a lot has changed since then and I've rewritten some future chapters to help out. I hope you enjoy and I will try my hardest to update at a good pace. Please ignore all spelling mistakes, I am the queen of misspelled words. **

"Where did Provenza run off to? My month of civility is over, I figured he would have been the first one here telling me how horrible I look" Sharon laughs holding her-self down when she feels a pain roll through her shoulder looking over at Andy giving a weak smile. Sharon had just woken up and unfortunally every moment of the car crash was still remembered.

Andy smiles sitting up a little straighter in the uncomfortable chair looking at her "No, he went to get Rusty from school and bring him here."

Sharon's eyes flew open as her heart began racing at the mention of Rusty's name, "Rusty is on his way here?"

Andy looked down at his watch nodding, "yeah kid should be here any min-" he stopped talking when he noticed Sharon was trying to sit up attempting to push the blanket off of herself "Sharon what the hell are you doing, lay back down! You've just been in a serious accident. You don't want to tear your stiches."

"Rusty can't see me like this, I need to get dressed" Sharon groaned in pain as she let her legs slide over the edge of the bed feeling Andy's hands gently hold onto her shoulders in attempts to stop her.

"Sharon Stop. Rusty isn't going to care what you look like; he is only going to be happy you're okay. Now lay back down before you hurt yourself. Come on let me help you. "

"Andy he didn't sign up for this. I'm supposed to keep him safe, which I have failed to do over and over, I don't want him scared. Rusty can't see me like this…please help me get dressed."

"Sharon you can't hide this from him, you're a cop, sometimes these things happen, we chase down dirt bags all the time, he will understand that." Andy urged moving to the front of the bed to help her as she slipped off of the bed feeling the pain push through her body.

"He won't, and he shouldn't. I don't want him to see me in pain, please, just help me." Sharon reached for his hand her eyes looking deeply into his and at once he could feel the pain she was feeling, not the physical type from her injuries, but the emotional pain she was feeling trying to keep Rusty feeling safe.

"Sharon you can't get dressed the doctor said-"

Andy's voice was cut off by a quick two knock on the doorway and Sharon turned her head in fear it would be Rusty, thankfully and unfortunately it wasn't Rusty, It was Ann.

"Now Sharon Raydor, what have I told you about going and getting yourself hurt?" Her voice was teasing and had a slight southern draw to it. Ann took a few steps into the room setting her purse down where Andy was once sitting and picked up Sharon's clothes from the side table moving towards the bed next to Sharon, "Well come on, you heard him, Rusty's going to be here any minute."

Andy was watching the woman before him, she was almost as tall as he was, gorgeous dirty blonde hair, she looked to be younger than him and Sharon, maybe pushing 50 on a bad day. Even though she wasn't wearing anything flashy Andy could tell the woman had money, the boots she was wearing alone had to cost over two-hundred dollars. Ann looked over at Andy raising her eyebrows in a suggestion for him to move as she stepped fully in front of Sharon.

Andy took a step back and let Ann move in front of Sharon helping her gently sit down on the bed again and as Sharon began taking off her hospital gown. Andy realized he would be seeing more of his captain then he needed to and quickly turned his back facing the wall, his hands instinctively sliding into his pockets, "Captain, just for the record, I don't think this Is a good idea."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you're not the one helping me." Ann grinned as she snapped Sharon's bra on loosening the straps to make it comfortable and helping her with her shirt as Sharon and Andy kept at their banter. Ann grabbed Sharon's pants and sliding them up her legs as Sharon sat in the bed letting Sharon rest her weight on her body as she stood up and slid them up her hips, in most circumstances this would consist of foreplay for the two women, but now was not the time for Sharon's mind to wander. Ann zipped up Sharon's pants and snapped them shut gently helping her sit back on the bed, "how's that?"

Sharon nodded whispering a barely audible "okay" as Ann slid her own sweater on Sharon's body to cover up the blood on her blouse. She then covered her body back up with the blankets helping her with a pillow so she was sitting up more in the bed before she walked over to her purse.

Andy turned back around seeing Sharon dressed again and shook his head in disbelief at the stubborn woman, "He's going to see right through you Sharon." Andy knew his efforts of trying to convince her otherwise were wasted as Ann pulled a mirror and hairbrush from her purse handing them to Sharon and Andy headed for the door, "I'm going to call Provenza and see where they are at."

Ann gave Sharon the mirror as she stood next to Sharon fixing her hair and Sharon adjusted the mirror to be able to see Ann's face. "You're here."

"I am." Ann nodded in acknowledgement pulling Sharon's hair back into a hair tie and taking the mirror from Sharon setting it in her purse again before turning back to Sharon. Ann sat on the edge of her bed facing her and she gently lifted her hand to cup Sharon's chin gently looking her over. Sharon cradled her head against Ann's hand placing her own hand over it feeling the warmth of the Ann's touch once again, "I'm okay Annie."

"I know," Ann leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on Sharon's head breathing in her scent as tears filled her eyes for the second time today, "I just needed to see for myself."

_**Flashback, September 21st 2006**_

_Ann walked through the front door of Sharon's house quietly shutting the door as she took off her heels and jacket hearing a few noises in the kitchen. Ann headed for the kitchen seeing Ricky slipping a spoon full of cereal into his mouth and trying to say "hey" at the same time. Ann smiled walking over and kissing his head as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge sitting next to him at the counter. _

_It had been a long week for all of them. Ann and Sharon had broken up on Monday and on Wednesday Sharon's daughter was attacked while leaving dance practice downtown. When Ann showed up at the hospital Sharon was happy but kept her distance. Ann knew Sharon couldn't be there for Ricky while she was worried about her daughter and someone needed to take care of him while his sister recovered, they all knew Jackson Raydor wouldn't come around unless begged. _

_Sharon and Ann were going to sit down with the kids that weekend to tell them about the break up, it had been 3 years having her around and it was going to be an adjustment for everyone. However when Sharon's daughter was attacked everything was pushed aside, her recovery was most important. Now Friday , only a few days later Sharon's daughter was home and Ann knew it was time to move on, she hadn't said more than a few words to Sharon since the night of the accident but she knew Sharon was breaking on the inside. Ann's thoughts were interrupted by the slurping sound of Ricky holding his cereal bowl to his face drinking the last of his milk and Ann smirked. "How's your sister?" _

_Ricky shrugged his shoulders setting his bowl back down as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, "okay I guess, she hasn't said much to me." Ann nodded hearing the sadness and Ricky's voice and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "I'm sure she just needs some time sweetheart, she'll come around when she's ready." Ricky nodded looking over at Ann laying his head on her shoulder. "I'm just happy I have you, Mom came home and didn't even look at me, she just went upstairs." Ann looked at Ricky confused, "your mother is home?" He nodded and she kissed his head again, "I know it's hard feeling like you can't do anything to help, your mother is just upset about everything, just keep being there and when she's ready she'll let you know." Ricky weakly smiled getting up and setting his bowl in the sink before coming back and wrapping his arms around Ann giving her a hug, "I love you Ann." Ann smiled feeling her eyes fill up with tears," Oh sweetheart you have no idea how much I love you." Ricky walked away after a few moments heading downstairs to watch a movie or a video game and Ann decided it was time to face Sharon. _

_As Ann walked up the stairs towards the bedroom she once shared with Sharon, she heard the quiet sobs of Sharon Raydor as she reached the few last steps. She knew it was hard watching Sharon fall apart throughout this entire ordeal, the breakup and now her daughter, it was too much for anyone to handle and Sharon Raydor was no exception. Ann quietly opened the bedroom door to see a very fragile looking Sharon Raydor laying on what was once her side of the bed curled into a ball crying. Ann walked into the room and shut the door closing her eyes for a minute knowing this was the last time they would be in this room together. She walked towards the bed and climbed in softly draping and arm over Sharon's waist scooting up behind her and kissing her temple gently. Sharon gently took Ann's hand and locked their fingers as she held it gently against her body," You're here." _

_Ann nodded as she felt Sharon relax under her body feeling all of the pain wash away, "I am." Ann took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she relaxed holding the woman she loved with all her heart, hoping holding her tightly would stop all the breaking that was occurring within her._

_Sharon rolled onto her back looking up at Ann as she wiped her tears with her free hand looking up at the only person she could ever depend on. "I'm okay Annie." _

_Ann smiled and kissed away a falling tear from Sharon's cheek smiling as she brushed her hair away from her face, "I know, I just needed to see for myself." _

_Sharon relaxed against her lover holding her hand and feeling her warmth as she drifted off to sleep. When Sharon woke a few hours later Ann was gone, along with some of her things that were once spread around the room and Sharon sighed her hand touching a piece of paper where Ann was holding her just a few hours ago. _

_**Sharon,  
I don't think I could ever say how much I love you; there is no amount of words in this world that could explain what you mean to me. I wish that things could be different, I wish we didn't have to say goodbye. I will always be there for the kids, if ever you need anything I'm only a phone call away. You are the love of my life Sharon Raydor, please know I will always love you. If ever you change your mind about us, I'll be waiting.  
Always,  
Ann**_

_Sharon brought the note to her chest and felt the tears come once again, she had let the most valuable thing walk away from her, but she knew Ann was too good for her, she didn't deserve her anymore. _

The movement interrupted their thoughts as Ann pulled her hand and lips away from Sharon forehead standing up and going over to her purse hearing a beeping. She reached down smiling at the caller as she held the phone to her ear, "Hey sweetheart," Sharon felt a pang of jealously ring through her hearing Ann call someone else _sweetheart_, she had no right to feel that way but she couldn't help it. It wasn't until Ann sat back down she realized she knew the caller. "No honey she's right here, she's fine, just some bumps and bruises." Ann smiled at Sharon and she knew it was Ricky on the other end of the call and she smiled sitting up a bit more listening intently, "No I think she will be going home soon, no need to get on a plane." Sharon shook her head no, not wanting her son uproot his life to come and take care of his mother. She reached for the phone and Ann pulled back standing up holding her finger at Sharon to give her a minute, "Honey she is fine, she's fighting me for the phone right now so you know she will be just fine." Ann laughed at whatever Ricky's response was and Sharon smiled seeing the love Ann had for her children. "Okay darlin' you call your sister and I will call you both with an update, I love you too, okay I will." Ann hung up a few moments later setting her phone back in her purse, "Ricky says he loves you and to stop fighting me."

Sharon smiled with a nod reaching for Ann's free hand and locking their fingers as she looked at the woman she still deeply loved.

"Thank you for letting Ricky know I was okay. When I was talking to him earlier I could have sworn he was already packing a bag." Sharon smiled looking at Ann, they hadn't seen much of each other in over an year, occasional emails back and forth about the kids and Rusty. Ann had met Rusty once accidently while he and Sharon were out shopping for clothes, Rusty seemed to like Ann right away, he could tell Ann cared for Sharon, to what extent he wasn't sure, but anyone who made Sharon smile was someone worth being friends with.

"Well I didn't lie, your fine, a bit knocked around…but fine." Ann smiled letting go of Sharon's hand, the contact made her heart ache to lean in and kiss the other woman. As Sharon pulled her hand away she felt a sharp pain within her side and she groaned in pain closing her eyes tightly gripping her shoulder and Ann stood up in panic," Sharon? What's wrong?" Sharon shook her head calming down as the pain went away and let go of her shoulder, "Just hurts when I move."

Ann nodded and let out the breath she was holding gently taking the sweater off of Sharon to give her more comfort and noticed her shoulder was bleeding, and she sighed setting her sweater aside working to unbutton her shirt, "Honey you're bleeding, someone needs to clean that." Ann unbuttoned the blouse and gently slid her arm out of the sleeve now fully noticing the extent of the damage Sharon had been through. Her arm was purple and red, a bruise leading from her elbow to her neck, across her shoulder, she assumed from being slammed against the car door on impact and she winced at just the sight, it was cut fairly deep from the window Sharon crawled out of and she sat there for a moment just taking in the amount of pain this woman must be in. It wasn't until she heard a gasp they she realized they weren't alone.

Sharon and Ann both looked at the doorway seeing Rusty standing there as his book bag dropped to the floor with a thud, his eyes glued to Sharon's bruised shoulder as he looked up at her, his eyes filling with tears at the sight of her being hurt.

Sharon sat up the best she could trying to get him to look at her eyes instead of her shoulder and taking a breath before she spoke, "Rusty, It's okay. I'm okay."

Rusty didn't dare look in Sharon's eyes knowing he would start to cry the moment their eyes met and he took a step back and took off running down the hallway away from the room and Sharon sat upright trying to cover her shoulder so she could get out of bed. "Rusty Wait! Oh god I should have talked to him first, he shouldn't of found out this way. I have to talk to him." Sharon started to push the covers away for the second time and Ann put a firm grip on Sharon's hand stopping her as she stood up eyeing Sharon, "Let me, please." Sharon nodded and Ann walked out of the room getting a nod from an officer showing her the direction Rusty took off in and she followed down the hall looking for him. Sharon closed her eyes tightly leaning her head back against the bed. _This wasn't happening._

**The character I have in mind playing Ann is Brenda Strong from Dallas. I love her character as Ann Ewing and I decided to clash them a bit. I hope to those of you who wanted to know, this helps you out! Please let me know your thoughts, again, this is something completely new and I'm having a blast writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews, I love hearing feedback on what everyone thinks. I write this to post so if I stop receiving feedback on if you guys are still interested I will most likely stop writing it. It's just not as fun if it's not enjoyed by others as well. **

_**August 3**__**rd**__** 2003  
**__Ann smiled when she pulled into Sharon Raydor's driveway on the beautiful summer afternoon, it had been 6 months of dating the most amazing woman she had ever known and Ann couldn't be happier. She fixed her hair in the mirror before stepping out of the car with a bottle of champagne for later, celebrating their six months of pure happiness as she walked to Sharon's front door. Knowing the kids were spending the day and night with their friends she let herself into the house smiling as she heard the low volume of the radio in the kitchen and the amazing smell of whatever Sharon was making for lunch. As she stepped into the kitchen she was in awe, there was Sharon, the woman she adored standing in front of the stove making some pie from scratch, her hair pulled back into a messy bun, glasses on, jeans that fit like a glove and a short sleeve red cotton shirt that helped with some other assets Ann had a liking for and she giggled catching Sharon's attention. As Sharon turned Ann noticed the flour she had on her cheek and her hands and Sharon widened her eyes in surprise and fear," You're early! You're not supposed to be here for another forty-five minutes!" Ann smiled taking the few short steps to stand in front of Sharon kissing her deeply as she wrapped her hands around her waist receiving a moan from Sharon before she pulled away, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait to see you." Ann smiled brushing the flour off of Sharon's face with her thumb smiling before kissing her lips again softly, "I didn't mean to ruin your surprise." Sharon couldn't be angry with the other woman, she was just as excited to see Ann and grinned in appreciation of the kisses she was getting; it he had been almost 2 weeks without getting a chance to see the other woman. No matter how hard Sharon tried, her kids weren't interested in leaving the house, and since her and Ann were keeping their relationship a secret for the time being, it meant two weeks without being able to kiss, or touch or hold the other woman. _

_Sharon smiled turning her attention back to the pie as Ann stood beside her, a free hand wrapped around Sharon's waist watching her, "You did ruin the surprise, but I think I can forgive you just this once." Sharon smiled over at Ann and leaned in for another quick kiss before redirecting her attention at the pie. "I'm making my grandmother's homemade apple pie for desert and we are having a new recipe I found for lasagna which should be ready soon." Ann smiled, she loved seeing Sharon so relaxed in the kitchen and stepped behind her holding onto her hips softly as she kissed the back of her neck, "Well honey I'm happy you thought of everything, but I kind of had something else in mind for desert," Ann smiled biting the back of Sharon's neck gently feeling Sharon arch her back in surprise hearing a moan as she bit her lip, "Annie…" Ann smiled at Sharon's warning tone but decided to ignore it, they were alone, finally and Ann was going to get what she had been waiting for all week. Ann slipped her hands closer to undo the front of Sharon's jeans and Sharon smiled turning to face the other woman catching her lips in a passionate kiss moving her flour covered fingers across Ann's shoulders pulling their bodies closer as Ann slipped her thigh between Sharon's legs moving her lips to Sharon's jaw slowly rocking her body forward smiling again as she met Sharon's eyes kissing the woman passionately moaning against her lips, it wasn't until they heard the thud of a bag that they realized they weren't alone. _

_They pulled away from each other quickly looking over at the doorway seeing Ricky standing there, eyes widened in complete horror looking at the two women before him. No one dared to speak and after a few moments the silence became too much and Ricky took off out the back door and Sharon took a step forward to follow him, "Ricky wait!" Sharon felt Ann's hand on her shoulder holding her back and Sharon looked at Ann, fear in her eyes, "I should have told him, he shouldn't have found out this way. I have to talk to him." _

_Ann nodded understanding Sharon being so upset and Ann kissed her cheek, "Let me try." Sharon shook her head, "Ann I don't think he-"Ann smiled looking at Sharon, "Just let me try first." Sharon nodded and leaned back against the counter as Ann walked off after Ricky out the back door. _

_Ricky was sitting on a swing in the backyard, a place he spent most of his childhood when his parents were arguing and he sighed when he heard Ann's voice asking if she could sit down on the empty swing and he looked over shrugging his shoulders," I guess." Ann nodded and took a seat on the swing looking out at the back yard taking a moment to collect her thoughts before she started the conversation. _

"_Ricky I'm sorry if you're upset, your mom and I didn't mean for you to find out this way." Ricky sighed with a roll of his eyes, "I just don't understand, you're a girl, she's a girl. My mom is married to my dad who is a guy." In Ricky's head the logic just didn't add up and he was frustrated with the entire situation. His dad was never in his life to begin with and now there is someone new in their kitchen kissing his mom, and that someone was a women. "Ricky I love your mom, very much. I know she is still married to you dad and what we're doing may not make much sense to you now, but she makes me very happy." Now that Ricky was thinking about it his mother did seem happier recently, laughing more, getting involved in different things that were happening in his life, she seemed to be enjoying life once again instead of just living it. _

"_Yeah okay, I just-"Ricky sighs looking back at the house and then back at Ann, "I just felt like you should of told me, I mean-that's my mom." Ann smiles laughs a bit as she sets her hand on his back smiling. "I know, and we never meant for you to see that in the kitchen, we thought we thought we were the only ones here." She smiles blushing and Ricky nods still looking at the ground. "Are you okay with this? I know it's a lot to take in at once." Ricky nods looking over at Ann and giving her a genuine smile, "Yeah, I think so, just… no more making out in the kitchen okay?" Ann smiles nodding, "Deal." _

As Ann turned the corner she saw Rusty sitting on a bench at the end of the hall, once he heard her footsteps he wiped his eyes keeping his head directed to the floor. "I'm sorry; I don't want to talk about it." Ann nodded as she took the seat next to him on the bench smiling, "You don't have to talk about it; I'm just making sure you're okay Rusty."

Rusty nodded looking over at Ann, his eyes red and puffy and it made Ann's heart ache seeing the boy in so upset over Sharon. "Is she really okay?" Ann nodded reaching out and setting her hand on his shoulder looking him straight in the eye. "She seems to be fine, I haven't talked to the doctors yet but she's up and talking and laughing, I think she's going to be fine."

Rusty seemed to appreciate the honest response and wiped his tears once again before looking over at Ann, "why are you here?" Ann had to remember that Rusty didn't know about their previous relationship and needed to word her answer carefully. "I'm Sharon's emergency contact." Rusty's face held confusion as he looked over at Ann, "What about Jack?"

Ann tried her best to smile but knew it was more of a pained expression as she stood up smoothing out the wrinkles on her shirt, "Jackson was notified, what he chooses to do from there is his decision." Rusty could tell this woman didn't like Jack even though she was being polite and took that as much information as he was going to get and stood up next to her, " I guess I should go see Sharon now."

Ann nodded looking down at Rusty, "I think that would make her very happy Rusty, she loves you a lot." Rusty nods walking back down the hall towards Sharon's room with Ann just a few steps behind. They both stopped when they saw doctor's rushing into the room. Ann pushes past Rusty running ahead into the room to find out what was going on. At the same time Provenza moves behind Rusty setting his hands on his shoulders and moving him away from the door to give the doctors room and to shield Rusty from what's happening.

When Ann rushed into the room Sharon's hand was slumped over to the side of the bed with her body still and Ann practically screamed her name seeing the nightmare unfold before her. They ripped open Sharon's blouse and a scalpel came into Ann's view before a nurse pulled her aside shaking her out of her trance trying to escort her out the door, "I'm sorry but you can't be in here, we will let you know about your friend's condition as soon as she is stable." Ann resisted against the nurse her eyes glued to Sharon's body as the doctor cut into Sharon's side right there in the room, "What's happening? She was fine, she was talking and laughing!" The nurse nodded gently leading Ann out of the room, this time successfully as another nurse shut the door behind them. "Her lung collapsed, we suspect she has other internal injuries from the impact of car crash. The doctor is just relieving the pressure. I will let you know as soon as we have an update on your friend. I need you to stay out here and let the doctor's do their work, please."

Ann felt her hand's shaking and held them together as the nurse realized Ann wasn't going to be able to keep it together, "I need a chair over here!" Ann was shaking looking over at Sharon's door. Sharon was fine, she was talking just moments ago, how did this happen? The nurse lowered Ann into the wheel chair carefully and kneeled down to talk to her. "Ma'am I know you're worried about your friend but the doctor is doing everything he can, I need you to calm down and take a few deep breaths for me."

Ann nodded and for the first time realized she wasn't breathing and took a breath as the tears started to come simultaneously. "I- can't-breath." Ann was panting and trying to breathe as the nurse nodded helping her through it, "I know, you're having a panic attack, it's going to be okay, just breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth okay? Very slow deep breaths." The nurse gently grabbed Ann's arms and placed them over her head as another nurse came over with a tank of oxygen strapping the mask to her face helping her as Ann started to relax, her eyes still placed on Sharon's hospital door. _How could this be happening?_

**I love writing and stopping at a cliff hanger. Let me know what you think please! I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. **


End file.
